If You Only Knew
by Poisoned-Uke
Summary: Naruto is a struggling actor who has finally gotten a job. He is unexpectedly cast into a porno film as a schoolboy, and a mysterious-about to be married, raven haired boy as a teacher. When 'straight' Naruto falls in love with Sasuke. yaoi. SasuNaru lemo


**--**

**If You Only Knew**

**--**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto of anything to do with it.**

**Rating-M...this is going to get tasty. :)**

**Pairing-SasuNaru**

**Rule-If you want me to update, review. Or else I might not just bother. -**

**--**

**Chapter One- The Biography of Being With You**

Naruto felt his skin grow cold and tingle with each touch of the ravens hand. What was he feeling, what was happening? The blond head sucked in his breath and didn't bother to exhale. It was all happening way too fast. It was all a dream, a dream he had been longing for. Here he was, in the arms of his one true love, the person who stole his heart at a young age and never bothered to give it back. The was Sasuke, the raven haired boy who had all of Naruto's emotions at his every comman. Naruto would do anything for him. He would even die for him.

"Are you okay? Tell me if it hurts to much," Sasuke whispered in a low tone into the brunette ear.

"O-okay, just, don't let me go." The blond whimpered holding onto Sasuke tightly, overwhelmed.

Sasuke chuckled, licked the top of Naruto's ear and cupped Naruto's member in his hand, whispering sweet nothings. Naruto let tears spill down his cheeks. He knew this wasn't right. He wasn't the one that Sasuke loved.

--

It was just beginning to get hot out, and kids could be heard all around, excited over their summer break. Naruto laughed a little, looked up at the blue Canadian sky. This was it. He had come all this way and he had finally just gotten a job. His parents never believed he would be able to do it. To become an actor. But acting had been Naruto's dream since he was little, and he couldn't bare to let go of his dreams, so all he could do was live on little and barely get by until his wishes could be fullfilled.

"Is KonoCrostove Agency this way?" the blonde asked an old woman feeding pigeons.

"Yes, dear, it is," the old lady smiled, simply pointed her stubby finger in the directed Naruto was headed. "Just a block or so."

"Thanks ma'am." Naruto said, a little taken aback by the mischievous smile the lady had on her face. It seemed as if she were almost laughing at him, but he couldn't understand why. _Do I have anything on my teeth? _Naruto thought to himself, pulling out a chipped pocket mirror. Nope, everythings fine.

"Excuse me sir, I'm Naruto." He smiled politely at the polished man standing at the doorway of the tiny building. "I'm supposed to start working here today. An actor."

"Oh, hello dear," the man said, waving his hand as if to swat Naruto off. "Yes, yes...and actor?"

"Um, yes sir."

"Well, if that's what you like to call yourself. Come in, come in." Naruto followed the strange man into the building, and sat down on the couch as the man plopped a cold cup of coffee infront of him.

"So, you said this was a movie about a schoolboy, right?" Naruto asked, choking down the disgusting coffee. "Can you elaborate on my role a little more, sir? You didn't tell me much about it other than I would be playing the lead as a school boy falling in love with his teacher."

"Oh, well, that's pretty much it." the man smiled. "That and looking cute, and moaning loudly."

"Wha-"

"I'm Mr. Sage by the way. I will be the director of this film." Mr. Sage smiled sheepishly, pulling his long hair white hair back into a pony tail. "And I think we'll get to know eachother pretty well."

"Um, what did you mean by...moaning loudly?" Naruto said, every part of his body tensing.

"You signed the contract." Mr. Sage smiled, evilly.

"Uh, but this isn't some porn film, is it!?" Naruto eyes widened. _Fuck._

"Why yes, it is."

"Why didn't you say that before hand!? I didn't agree to be in a pornographic film, and I can take you to court, and-"

"Wait, wait, wait." Mr. Sage picked up a piece of paper that Naruto recognized to be his contract. "It states right here that this is a porno."

"No, it doesn't! Where!?" Naruto said, leaping to his feet.

"Right...ah, here!" Naruto looked at the miniscule writing at the very bottom of the page.

"I can't even read that!" grouched Naruto.

"Well, it's not the Agency's fault you can't properly read." Mr. Sage rolled up the contract and through it towards the front desk. "Now, want to meet your co-star?"

"No!" Naruto yelled, wanting to strangle the man.

"Okay, let's go meet him!" Mr. Sage stood up excitedly, and bounded out of the room. Naruto stayed sitting, crossing his arms and putting on his pissiest face. After a moment, Mr. Sage came back into the room leading a raven hair...boy.

"What the fuck!?" Naruto yelled, looking from Mr. Sage to the boy, then back again. This had to be some kind of sick joke.

"This is Mr. Sasuke Uchiha." Mr. Sage smiled, a little too widely. "I'm sure you two will be getting along perfectly in no time." Sasuke looked at Naruto with curiousity.

"Is this the guy I'm going to fuck?" he asked, casually.

"What? No, no, no!" Naruto jumped up and down, covering his face. "This can't be happening!"

"You signed the contract."

"But I didn't even know it was a porn. And not only is it a porn, it's a _gay _porn!" Naruto felt tears spring into his eyes.

"There, there. Sasuke's pretty good in bed. I tried him out myself." Mr. Sage smiled, eyeing Naruto.

"You fucking drugged me, you dumb ass." Sasuke growled, rolling his eyes. Then he looked at Naruto and extended his hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"Um, nice to-wait! I'm not going to have sex with you!" Naruto screamed.

"Um, then why are you here?" Sasuke said, taken aback.

"I don't know."

"It's okay, I was nervous when working on my first porn shoot too, but I got over it. I'll help you feel comfortable." The Uchiha smiled slightly.

"No!" Naruto said. "I'm straight! I had a girlfriend a little while ago!"

"Um, okay. I'm gay, and I'm getting married in two weeks." Sasuke stiffled a laugh. "Now that we have discussed our love lifes, let's do this for the dough, okay?"

"Wait, your getting married? Then why are you doing porn films?"

"For the cash. I'm trying to raise enough money for our wedding and for a comfortable living, and my office job just doesn't cut it." Sasuke said, looking sadly at the floor.

"How does your fiancee feel about this?" Naruto asked, feeling sort of sympathetic.

"He doesn't know. He's too caught up in the wedding planning and shit. I don't want him to be disappointed." Sasuke smiled at Naruto. "But enough of that. It's back to work!"

"No!" Naruto said, but just then Mr. Sage caught him by his elbow.

"Now, youngsters, it is time to go back to the dressing rooms and rehearse." A wide smile flashed across the old polished codgers face, and a drip of drool feel on Naruto's head. "I've got a lot of...directing to do."

_Shit! _Is all that came to Naruto head.

--

**A/N: Well, well, well. Here is a new fic on my new account. I'm done with my other account, so now i'm going to start this one off with a nice pervy fic. How does that sound? Some lemon and nice dramatic scenes coming up? Will that satisfy you? I hope so! Because I'm a yaoi SasuNaru fangirl and that is sure as hell what I'm going to be writing! And I'll mix in the angst there too.**

**It'll get better...and pervier. I promise. Tons of lemon, so stay tuned? And review? Yes, yes! If I get enough reviews I'll do a nice big lemon scene next chapter.**


End file.
